yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Generation Duel Tournament - ZEXAL Lists
These are the Forbidden and Limited Lists for the Generation Duel Tournament's Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Format, based around the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. Full Lists Forbidden ; Monster Cards * Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Cyber Jar * Cyber-Stein * Destiny HERO - Disk Commander * Elemental HERO Stratos * Fiber Jar * Fishborg Blaster * Magical Scientist * Makyura the Destructor * Mind Master * Morphing Jar * Morphing Jar #2 * Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders * Rescue Cat * Sangan * Substitoad * Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms * Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls * Tribe-Infecting Virus * Victory Dragon * Witch of the Black Forest * Yata-Garasu * All Fusion Monsters * All Pendulum Monsters * All Ritual Monsters * All Synchro Monsters ; Spell Cards * Brain Control * Butterfly Dagger - Elma * Card Destruction * Card of Safe Return * Change of Heart * Cold Wave * Confiscation * Delinquent Duo * Dimension Fusion * Gateway of the Six * Giant Trunade * Graceful Charity * Harpie's Feather Duster * Heavy Storm * Last Will * Mass Driver * Metamorphosis * Mirage of Nightmare * Monster Reborn * One Day of Peace * Painful Choice * Pot of Avarice * Pot of Greed * Premature Burial * Snatch Steal * Spellbook of Judgment * Super Rejuvenation * The Forceful Sentry ; Trap Cards * Imperial Order * Last Turn * Return from the Different Dimension * Royal Oppression * Self-Destruct Button * Sixth Sense * Solemn Judgment * Time Seal * Trap Dustshoot * Ultimate Offering Limited ; Monster Cards * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Dandylion * Dark Armed Dragon * Debris Dragon * Deep Sea Diva * Exodia the Forbidden One * Genex Ally Birdman * Infernity Archfiend * Inzektor Dragonfly * Inzektor Hornet * Lavalval Chain * Left Arm of the Forbidden One * Left Leg of the Forbidden One * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Night Assailant * Number 16: Shock Master * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Right Arm of the Forbidden One * Right Leg of the Forbidden One * Thunder King Rai-Oh * Wind-Up Magician ; Spell Cards * Book of Moon * Burial from a Different Dimension * Dimensional Fissure * Divine Wind of Mist Valley * Final Countdown * Foolish Burial * Gold Sarcophagus * Infernity Launcher * Limiter Removal * Mind Control * Monster Gate * One for One * Preparation of Rites * Raigeki * Rekindling * Royal Tribute * Saqlifice * Soul Charge * Spellbook of Fate * Symbol of Heritage ; Trap Cards * Bottomless Trap Hole * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Eradicator Epidemic Virus * Geargiagear * Infernity Barrier * Macro Cosmos * Magical Explosion * Ring of Destruction * Skill Drain * Solemn Warning * Soul Drain * Torrential Tribute * Vanity's Emptiness * Wall of Revealing Light Semi-Limited ; Monster Cards * Atlantean Dragoons * Card Trooper * Honest * Necroface * Summoner Monk * Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity ; Spell Cards * Allure of Darkness * Chain Strike * Charge of the Light Brigade * Dark Hole ; Trap Cards * Ceasefire * Ojama Trio References Category:Forbidden & Limited Lists